claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 110
*Demon Claw arc: ** 110: Part 1 ** 111: Part 2 ** 112: Part 3 ** 113: Part 4 Cold open No cold open. Color plate of Raki and Priscilla in the original Jump SQ publication.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 70 Flashback In Ticelli village, Raki kneels helplessly in pain, pierced with parasitic rods. He asks Priscilla what she meant by finding the scent she has been searching for.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 71–72 Priscilla says has finally found the source of the scent that Raki carries. And that she is done with him, but gives him her "thanks."Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 73–75 Present 'Question' Within the Executive chamber at Organization Headquarters, Dae meets with the Executive and Men in Black. Dae presents Priscilla's arm and asks about its ownership.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 76–78 Dae and the mystery arm Dae possesses Yoma sensing ability like other Yoma-entities. He senses that the arm is more powerful than the three Abyssal Ones. He speculates that the owner could be a former No. 1.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 79–80 Those present enumerates eight possible candidates—Hysteria, Licht, Chloe, Sistina, Roxanne, Teresa, Lutecia and Cassandra. But no conclusion is reached.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 81–82 'Request' After the meeting, Dae approaches Chief Limt and asks for permission to restart an abandoned project. Dae warns otherwise the Organization will be helpless against a "mysterious group prowling the lands" (Ghosts), "disaffected warriors" and an unknown Abyssal. Limt gives permission.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 Northern Path 'Ghosts' In an unnamed region, the Ghosts and Dietrich stop on a mountain path. They debate which direction they should go.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 88–90 Tabitha detects Claymore warriors nearby. Dietrich suspects a hunt led by No. 7, Anastasia.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91 'Recall from Alfons' Anastasia's hunt, lead by No. 7, Anastasia, returns to Organization Headquarters by going south down a mountain path which leads to Alfons going the opposite direction. Accompanying her is No. 15, Nike, and Keira and Phina.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 92 They are met by a man who awakens. In the ensuing battle, Anastasia seems to float midair as she fights.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 93–100 But a group of dazed men surround the warriors. They too are about to awaken.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 101 Additional details 'Notes' *The sequence where Priscilla gives Raki her "thanks" with her arm parodies the sequence where Ilena gives Clare "A parting gift" of Ilena's right arm''Claymore 7'', Scene 38, p. 142 *Dae's ability to sense Yoma energy is among several indications that the Organization personnel may not be completely human *One English-language scanlation refers to the generic "mountain path to the north"Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 90 as a proper-named "Northern Path," a scanlation invention 'Cover art' Jump SQ January 2011 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US